


a weaker woman

by hazelslevesquee



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Gen, aged up fic, andi refuses to be his inspiration, he's also a singer, jonah broke andi's heart, not again bitch, they didn't date until high school, theyre in their 20s now, who is looking for inspiration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 21:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19894660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelslevesquee/pseuds/hazelslevesquee
Summary: 'Fuck,' is all Andi can think, as she's flooded with memories of wearing that pastel yellow dress with her favourite high tops; and feeling invisible in that crowd as Jonah walks out the gym doors. She remembers her friends huddling around her, as tears began to leave her eyes.'It's ok,' she wants to say, but it isn't, not even nearly 10 years later. Because she still feels heartbroken, and everytime 'You Girl' plays on the radio, she breaks down crying because he wrote that about her, and she knows it.





	a weaker woman

"Jonah? Jonah Beck?" Andi can't believe her eyes.

There, in the middle of her dad's music store is Jonah Beck; indie music singer extraordinaire, and the guy who broke her heart in high school. He looks virtually the same, but his face looks more tired than she remembers him looking, and his smile isn't as real.

"Andi!" He responds, walking over and giving her a quick hug. "How are you?" He asks, and she responds.

"Good. I'm teaching Art at Jefferson actually. You?"

And God, she feels so dumb for asking that. Anyone who lives in Shadyside, knows that Jonah made it big, knows all about the tabloid articles, and his recent tour. He smiles at her before speaking.

"I'm doing ok. Music is kind of my life right now. I just got back from a tour."

And there it is, that goddamn smile. If she was 15 all over again, Andi would have freaked out, but she is a 27 year old woman, not a teenage girl anymore, so she doesn't. At least not externally.

"Sounds interesting." She replies, her eyes meeting his hazel ones as he nods softly. "Yeah," he mutters, "it can be."

There's a sadness in his voice, Andi notes as she moves away from him to wipe down the counter. He follows her, as if he's a duckling who has imprinted on her. It's honestly adorable.

It's silent for a moment, before he speaks up again. "I'm sorry for leaving you alone at Junior prom. I should have told you that I got the record deal, it just slipped my mind, I swear."

'Fuck,' is all Andi can think, as she's flooded with memories of wearing that pastel yellow dress with her favourite high tops; and feeling invisible in that crowd as Jonah walks out the gym doors. She remembers her friends huddling around her, as tears began to leave her eyes.

'It's ok,' she wants to say, but it isn't, not even nearly 10 years later. Because she still feels heartbroken, and everytime 'You Girl' plays on the radio, she breaks down crying because he wrote that about her, and she knows it.

"I know you are." Is what she says instead, as she looks at him, sees the regret written all over his face.

She sighs softly, before speaking again. "I know why you came back to Shadyside Jonah. You're feeling blocked aren't you? The music just isn't working right? I get it, it's hard, but I am not going to be the subject of another one of your songs. I've spent the last 10 years deciding that, since you didn't give me a chance the first time."

Jonah looks at her, as if he wants to argue. Andi stares at him, before shaking her head. "If you need someone to talk to, I can try to be that for you. If you ever wondered, I've still got the same old number; just in case. But I draw the line at being your muse again. Not after you broke my heart like that."

Jonah nods, and if Andi was a weaker woman, she would have gone back on everything she had just said. But she isn't that insecure 16 year old crying at prom because her date ditched her anymore. And she hasn't been for almost 10 years. 


End file.
